


Ain't no Winter Cold Enough

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: It sure is cold out there! Thankfully, you and Kolin have a home to share and some time to kill. Better warm up fast!





	Ain't no Winter Cold Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Street Fighter and I know nothing about it. Still, Kolin is super hot. A specific scene in this was inspired by a piece of artwork where Kolin's getting her breasts handled through and under her jacket, but I can't find the artist.
> 
> This story is a gift for a friend of mine. Here's to you, buddy. You know who you are.

The Russian winter was legendary.

It had defeated France and Germany’s imperialistic aims, and served as a bulwark against future European incursions even as the world pretended it had moved beyond land wars in Asia. Unfortunately, at the moment the only thing you were considering about the frozen weather was how damn _cold_ it was. You were sure your tears were freezing against your cheeks and that if you looked in a mirror you’d see icicles hanging down from your chin. Your hand was frozen in your partner’s, the thick mittens stuck together as you struggled to open your doorway. Neither of you said a word, even as you felt her tighten her grip on your fingers in annoyance at your difficulty with the doorway until, finally, it was open. Gasping, cheeks burning from the temperature change, the two of you stumbled into your home, slamming the door behind you.

“We’re…” Kolin hacked and coughed, and you were sure her saliva was already ice. Her bright blue eyes glared daggers at you, and she wiped some frozen mucus off of the side of her face with her free hand. “We are _not_ getting stuck in that again. That was intolerable. And I’ve _grown up_ in this climate.” With as much one-handed grace as you can muster, you shove your cap off, pull your hood back, and shake snowflakes out of your hair, feeling the frost melt onto your scalp.

“Yeah, that wasn’t my brightest move. Do you think the snowman was worth it?”

Kolin scoffed. “That ‘snowman’ is a ‘snow-pile’ by now. And I’m still freezing.” She rolls her shoulders and you watch as a veritable dusting of slush falls to the carpet and immediately begins to melt.

“That’s going to stain.”

“Don’t care. Was too cold.”

An idea comes to you. A silly, stupid one, but you’re nothing if not goofy.  Sidling up to her, you stand in front of Kolin and move to wrap your other arm around her. “Perhaps some shared body heat will help?” You wiggle your eyebrows. Unfortunately, she’s not having any of it and she turns away from you as you move in.

“Nuh-uh. Too cold. Not now.”

“Oh,” you don’t hide your disappointment as your shoulders slump.

“Also, our hands are still frozen together.”

She...has a point. The two of you spend a few very unsexy minutes trying to seperate yourself, and when it’s done your hand is throbbing and burning in the warm air. You can barely keep the tears in as blood slowly works its way back into your fingers.

Yeah, not a good idea.

* * *

It takes some time to work the strength and heat back into your limbs, but the two of you eventually manage to curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace, resting your head on Kolin’s shoulder. The crackle of the flames is having a soporific effect on you, and it isn’t long before your neck is tilting down as you nod off, the room going dark around you.

You dream of burying your face in the softest animals you’ve ever seen: golden-wooled sheep, yellow labrador retrievers, the off-white of a crocodile’s tender underbelly. All right, maybe that one was a little weird.

Before you have a chance to truly enjoy the moment, though, a distant voice penetrates the orgy of fluff sensations and smooth feelings. You can’t make out the words until your eyes pop open with a start, and you cry out into black fabric and hear Kolin giggling at your shock.

“Pleasant dreams, _paren_?” Her lilt is above you, and when you try to move to get her in view you feel a hand on the back of your head hold you in place. “No, don’t move. I don’t expect you to complain once you realize what’s going on.”

You blink rapidly and are suddenly aware of something remarkably soft beneath your chin and nostrils. You tense your jaw, and feel it give way, which earns a giggle from Kolin.

Ah. You’d fallen asleep in her breasts. Unexpected, but not unpleasant. Not in the least. “I seem to have used your breasts as pillows, darling. I trust I haven’t been too inconsiderate of a sleeper, have I?”

She laughs and lets you up, cupping your chin in her fingers. “A little drool. But you were too cute to move, and I imagine it was an enjoyable rest. You were only out for a few minutes, but you certainly needed it, what with that trek we both endured. I’m built for it, but you, my little _milaya_...you can be very fragile.”

You shake your head, trying to clear the drowsiness from your eyes. “I don’t dispute that, darling. But why did you wake me?”

“Because,” Kolin bites her lip and presses her breasts together through her jacket with her hands on either side, fluffing her chest upwards and outwards. You blink and do a double take, eyes dancing between her breasts straining to escape and the teeth she’s digging down into her lower lip. “I’m willing to try out that ‘body-heat sharing’ idea you thought of earlier.”

You gulp. Moments ago you were nearly frozen to death, and now you’re wondering if you’re wearing too many layers. But Kolin couldn’t have been clearer. And you couldn’t have been more obviously ready to jump on the idea. Part of you wants to go slow, but that’s quickly overridden by your desire to get your hands on her tits, _now_.

Your hands shoot forward and slip two buttons off, giving you space to wedge your wrists in the new gap between her jacket and chest. You’re surprised to find bare skin there: perhaps her jacket is thick enough to not merit another layer, which would make little sense given her complaints of being cold, and soft enough to avoid chafing her nipples without a bra. You suspect that she made an exception this one time, having already foreseen your hands on her chest when the two of you left the house.

If that was the case, you couldn’t fault her eagerness even _if_ you could question her judgement. But Kolin was here now, and your hands were sinking into her tits, and you couldn’t be happier. Her ushanka tilted on her head as she turned her right cheek towards you, blushing and panting, face hot with anticipation, golden hair spilling down her shoulders. A black-gloved hand came to rest on your right wrist, but you didn’t let go, instead intensifying your grip on her tits and squeezing. She rewarded you with a soft moan, leaning back to let you knead her breasts even harder, watching your fingers move on her chest in her gray jacket.

Kolin really had fantastic breasts, soft and pliable enough for you to sink your fingers into her tits as you played with them but tight and firm enough that you knew she’d resist if you were too rough. Her nipples, hard from the cold air and her own excitement, rolled in circles in your palms as you rubbed her chest through her clothing. Her grip on your wrist got tighter, and you slowed your groping of her breasts as she leaned forward. Hands still playing with her skin but moving more steadily now, you let her meet your mouth in a kiss, her lips quivering on yours as you tried to focus on her ice-blue eyes. Her gaze faltered as you nudged her nipples and teased her tits, but she didn’t let up, biting gently down onto your bottom lip as you seperated. A strand of saliva connected your mouth with hers, snapping when you turned your gaze downward.

She was rubbing her thighs together now. And as amazing as it was for you to play with Kolin’s breasts, she was probably going to need something a little more intimate if you wanted things to progress. It pained you to release her chest, but you did, taking care to slip her out of the buttons directly below the two you’d opened, letting her tits slip out from between the openings in her jacket. Kolin’s breasts were large enough that they still strained against the sides of her jacket, but that would have to do, since it was still cold enough that you weren’t planning on stripping her or yourself down naked just yet.

Kissing her on the lips one more time, letting the lilac taste of her mouth linger on yours, you slid to your knees with your head between her thighs, hands crawling up her legs to rest on her waist. With a whine, she lifted her hips, given you the freedom to hook your fingers into the waistband of her leggings and start to slip them down. The black material clung to her legs with a combination of sweat and melted snow, but you kept at it, watching as more and more of her creamy skin came into view.

You considered fully removing the leggings and tossing them onto the floor, but something stopped you.  Perhaps it was the idea of being with her while she was partially clothed. Perhaps it was your lack of patience.

Most likely, it was because if you wanted to remove her leggings you’d have to get rid of her boots, and no _way_ were you spending twenty minutes slipping those off. So instead, you let her leggings slide down beneath her knees, and then stopped, drumming your fingers on her knees and the inside of her thighs. Kolin let out a sound between a huff and a whine and rubbed her knees against your face, and you assented to her unspoken request by shuffling forward until all that was between you and her were her bright red panties. The bottom of her jacket rested on your head, but you didn’t mind the weight as you reached out and ran a finger from the top of her covered slit to the bottom, rubbing her through her underclothes.

Kolin panted such that you knew that if you could see her, her gaze would be _begging_ for more. It was time to stop torturing the poor woman. Slipping your fingers between the fabric and her slit, you pulled them to the side and dove forward, giving Kolin a long, slow lick from bottom to top, circling your tongue around her clit as the smooth hair on her mound tickled your nostrils. She’d certainly been sweating under her layers and your nose quivered as you sucked on her hood, but you preferred it that way: it reminded you that Kolin was a woman, not a mannequin. A human capable of her own decisions, one of which was to be with you. You could only hope that you’d be able to return the favor.

Resting your free hand on her thigh, you closed your eyes and curled your tongue into her, flattening the organ to run it along the roof of her cunt. Her thigh tensed and pressed harder into the side of your head, but you kept at it, gently grazing your teeth against the top of her slit. It wouldn’t be long now, you thought as you lapped at her, intent on getting Kolin off with your mouth and tongue. She couldn’t hold up under the pressure for long, and sure enough, with a furious swivel of your tongue and a hum deep into her clit, she bore down on you with her powerful thighs, squeezing your head between her muscles as her cunt quivered and she squirted onto your nose. You let her ride out her orgasm, feeling the blood rush to your head as Kolin’s grip tightened and her cum dripped down onto the top of your mouth. You’d have the chance to pay her back for that soon enough, if the bulge growing in your pants was any indication.

Tapping her thigh to warn her, you slowly slid backwards and lifted yourself up, her thighs relaxing to let you through. You rose with a wobble, knees aching from your crouched position, and she stood to steady you, a hand on your chest as her own tits bobbed from her movement. She didn’t speak, but her porcelain features loosened into a smile as she noticed your stare...and the tenting of your crotch.

It took a bit of working, but you managed to undo the velcro of your snow pants and slip them down, letting them catch on your knees as you hoisted Kolin towards the wall and let her slam her back against it, grinding your covered cock against her pussy lips as she gasped and moaned into your shoulder. Your exposed thighs were so cold that you were worried what might happen if you popped out your dick, but it was too late now: your cock was thinking for you, and it wanted _out_ , then _in_ somewhere else. Shoving downwards with your outstretched fingers, you somehow managed to work your boxers down over your erection, the tip catching on your waistband before swinging upward and curving against Kolin’s covered pussy. The temperature change made you hiss in discomfort: it was warmer indoors, but still much too drafty for an exposed dick.

  
Thankfully, the warmest thing in the world was right in front of you. Kolin spread her legs as much as her half-removed pants would allow, tits struggling to escape the openings in her tight jacket as she gripped the back of your neck with one hand and slipped her panties to the side with the other. With a jerking motion, she pulled you towards her, and then you were in, and you senses caught aflame.

Your breath rattled in your chest along with your shivering while you reached a hand down to help her hold her panties aside, the other interlocking with her hair as you thrust forward. Your balls clapped up against the bottom of her cunt, the head of your dick bore into her tunnel, and everything was heat and gentle, welcoming fire. The idea of a world encased in ice outside your doors seemed an impossibility. How could cold possibly exist, with your length encased in the pure warmth of Kolin’s pussy? How could there ever have been a time when you _weren’t_ fucking Kolin against the wall, watching her half-exposed tits bounce, her platinum-blonde hair sway into your eyes as she breathed and cried out into your shoulder for more?

There wasn’t anything else, any _one_ else. There was just you straining and needily pounding forward, grabbing her by the arms and hair, and Kolin sliding up and down against the wall, sweaty and slick and yearning for you to lay into her more with low moans and earnest whines. Your dick, sliding in and out, punching as deep as you’d ever gone before while your nuts yearned to get enough stimulation to release their burden. The hand on the back of your neck gripped you tighter, and Kolin’s mouth widened into an o-shape as she howled and came, tightening around your dick in a vice grip even as you sped up and felt her bear down while you pushed forward and backward. The pressure of her tensing up all around you wasn’t going to be enough: you needed more to spill in her. You moved the hand gripping her hair to her right tit and squeezed, feeling Kolin spasm around you at the stimulation.

“Look at me,” You croaked, voice hoarse and strained as you felt your orgasm approach. “Look at me, Kolin.” She obliged, meeting you with a fierce, focused gaze that belied the surrender to pleasure that her o-face communicated. Blue eyes, sharp as icicles, pierced your focus and sundered your willpower and her fingers seemed to be almost dangerous taught around your neck. You flew forward with a cry, furiously pawing at her breast and rolling the nipple between your fingers as you came. You thought that you’d been warm before, but the heat surging through you and into Kolin now made you _almost_ wish you could cool down. Almost. Kolin pulled you forward into a kiss, and you could barely breathe, your sense taken up by the scent and sounds of her on you.

The scalding dissipated but the warmth stayed as you both came down from your highs, starting to crumple to the floor. Kolin released her grip on her panties as you slipped out, the fabric sliding into place and locking in as much of your cum as possible. If you hadn’t been playing with fire before, you certainly were now with how copious of a load Kolin was choosing to keep from escaping her confines. You barely had the energy to protest, but you probably wouldn’t have anway.

“That’ll keep me nice and warm, _paren_. Thank you.” She blew a tired kiss in your direction, and you felt your cock jump at the site: Kolin, well-fucked and drowsy, hair disheveled beneath her ushanka, breasts exposed and nipples pebbled in the air, your nut held inside her slit to warm her as she sat with her back against the wall. You mustered the effort to slide over to her and take her in your arms, nestling her head against your shoulder. It wasn’t a good idea to fall asleep like this, with so little cover. But right now, with Kolin nodding off in your arms, her body full of your hot cum, your dick covered in her fluids, you couldn’t imagine moving her.

 _Gotta give her just a moment,_ you thought. _Wouldn’t want to catch a cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Man, there isn't enough Kolin stuff. Although I suppose nothing beats the classics, or even the more recent girls. Would any of you want to be in a similar situation with Chun-Li or Juri Han? 
> 
> I've done second-person stories before, but I enjoyed the practice. This was a fun little thing to do. I've got a longer story next week, then another short one after that.
> 
> If you like my work, I'd love to see you on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) or my [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


End file.
